


Only A Child

by Krissy, YourDearOldFriend



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Ciel is 10, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Sebastian doesn't know how to deal with traumatised children, but tries anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDearOldFriend/pseuds/YourDearOldFriend
Summary: A month after Ciel formed a contract with him, Sebastian finds the young boy trembling and shaken from a nightmare, worse than ever before. Between amusement and annoyance he has to act his role as the perfect butler and do something he had never done before – console a child.





	Only A Child

The night is dark and foggy, heavy clouds are hiding the stars on the pitch black sky, the moon shining through the half drawn curtains of the bedroom being the only dim source of light.

It’s not like Sebastian needs any more to see. His demonic eyes are perfectly capable of seeing in complete darkness and by being alone he doesn’t have to pretend to be human; light a candle or work at an agonisingly slow speed.

He skips the page of a current book he is reading, drumming his fingers on the wooden table as his eyes skim the words. In his centuries long life he had gathered quite some knowledge but oddly enough never about the tea to serve an English lord or how to cook a decent breakfast by hand. Since the begin of their contract he had spent every night researching to please his young master and each day the little brat found a new way to criticise him. 

_There is gravy on the edge of the plate, Sebastian, I won’t have that._

Sebastian. The name he chose for him. He named him after his dog. How humiliating. To be treated like this by a ten year old. But that soul... 

He sighs softly and slams the book shut, reaching for the next one, when his overly sensitive ears pick up a scream of panic, two floors above him. Of course. It’s as if he had only been waiting for it to happen. His master suffering another nightmare. They had been quite frequent since his return back home, it had almost become a part of Sebastian’s nightly routine to check his room at night, mumbling calming words and assuring him that there is no one in the house but him.

Seems like tonight is no exception. He gets up, putting on his butler tailcoat, he had taken off for mere comfort. Grabbing the candle from his desk and lighting it with a flick of his fingers he is in front of his master’s bedroom in an instant, knocking on the door. 

There is no sound from the inside, but a quiet breath, fast and panicked. He opens anyway, entering, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. 

“Young master? What happened?”

The earl has curled up into a ball, the blanket covering most of his body, only his unlikely eyes are peeking out at him. How weak and fragile he looks in those moments. There’s nothing left of the snobbish, determined boy that scolded him for forgetting to polish his cutlery or whose eyes glistened with thirst for revenge. In those moments he is nothing but a little child. 

"Another nightmare?”, he continues, taking a step closer to the bed containing his small, shivering figure. To his surprise, Ciel’s hand shoots out from under the blanket and he shrieks a miserable: “Don't come closer!” 

Sebastian falters, slowly placing the candle on his nightstand. The flame casts long, flickering shadows over the bed and walls.

 “Forgive me, I—“

“Go! Leave me alone!” His voice shakes with utter panic and Sebastian frowns, retreating slowly. That seemed to have been a particularly bad dream tonight if he even is afraid of him.

Ciel’s frightened eyes stare up at him, full of the horrors of his dream, still haunting him, his little hands frantically clutching the blanket. 

Sebastian crosses his arms in front of his chest, eyeing him. He had been quite easy to calm the last nights, a simple assurance that he was safe and sometimes providing him with his presence until the boy had fallen asleep had been enough. Tonight however...

“Go!”, Ciel shrieks again, pulling the blanket over his head, his breath coming fast and erratic. “Leave me alone! Don’t– don’t you dare touch me!”

Sebastian raises his hands, taking another step back. The boy almost sounds pleading. Perhaps it would be best to leave him alone after all.

“Very well. I wish you a good night then.”

He turns on his heel, heading for the door, his master’s quiet gasps and mumbled gibberish following him. He doubts the earl will get any sleep if he simply leaves him to himself now, but who is he to disobey? It is part of their contract.

“No! Don’t leave me, Sebastian!” 

The bedsheets rustle and Sebastian clenches his jaw. Can this boy make up his mind? He forces a little smile and turns around again. 

Ciel appears to have thrashed off his blanket, but he is clasping his arms over his head, as if to hide from something. Or someone. His voice shakes tremendously, barely audible when he speaks again.

“I... I need you to... s-stop them. From hurting me.” 

Sebastian steps closer again, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. He is doing a good job of hiding it behind his arms.

“I can assure you there is no one in this house but you and me, my lord.”

He takes another step closer, resulting in Ciel scrambling back in his bed until his back touches the upper end. 

 B-But... They– they were here. I saw them–! You– please, Sebastian...”

The demon sighs softly. He really is only a child. “Do you want me to check under the bed?”

Ciel peeks through his arms, Sebastian bows down to meet his gaze. 

“They wanted to–to hurt me again”, he stutters out, apparently not having heard him. His eyes finally find his and there still is fear in them, but it’s joined by confusion now. He seems to be slowly coming to his senses. 

Sebastian softly shakes his head. “Only a dream, my lord. Your capturers are all dead. You ordered me to kill them. Remember?”

Ciel stares at him, eyes wide. Then he lightly nods. “A dream...?”, he breathes out.

“Yes. It is over.”

The boy lowers his arms, slowly lifting his head, swallowing. Sebastian dares to take another tiny step closer, not wanting to scare him after all. 

“Is it really?” Ciel wraps his arms around his shivering figure, eyes darting through the dimly lit chamber. 

“Yes.” Sebastian nods, figuring it is safe to approach him now. “No one can hurt you anymore. So, please go back to sleep now.” 

If he’d stay awake any longer he’d be tired tomorrow and thus unable to concentrate on his daily tasks as an earl. As his butler, he can’t have that.

Ciel breathes in and out shakily, pulling the blanket up to his chin, visibly trying to regain his composure. Naturally, Sebastian can see right though him. That nightmare is still haunting him. It’s no surprise, he supposes, those people that held him captive had been vile and ruthless, he had been through a lot of trauma for his age. That isn’t something humans easily manage to move past. Especially children.

Sebastian suppresses a sigh. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Ciel glances up at him and immediately averts his eyes again as they meet his. The demon smiles a little. He can be so predictable.

“Do you want me to stay again? I can leave the light on.”

Until this day he never had been too proud to admit he didn’t want to be alone, which he found very unusual at first. But perhaps, being a child, he saw no shame in showing vulnerability like this. At least not in front of him. 

But Ciel shakes his head, bowing his head until his face is hidden behind his bangs. There is something else, isn’t it?

“Are you sure? Master?”

He frowns, waiting a minute for him to say something. A few times Ciel moves his head and takes a breath as if to say something, but decides against it. Sebastian’s patience is slowly but surely wearing thin. He straightens up.

“My lord. Are you feeling ill?”

“N–No...”, he almost whispers, turning away from him a little bit. Well, what can there possibly be wrong? A lot of things.

“Are you cold? Shall I rekindle the fire?”

Ciel shakes his head again and Sebastian rolls his eyes. They are getting nowhere like this. 

“A hot milk then perhaps?”

“I... I’ve...”, is all he mumbles, before trailing off again, shifting away from him even more. What could be so difficult to say? For someone like him, who never let an opportunity to tease him pass.

“Hm? I didn’t catch that."

Ciel only holds tighter onto the blanket and Sebastian suddenly realises. He has an assumption, that is. 

He crosses the remaining distance between them with two steps, leaning down to him, reaching for the blanket.

“Young master. May I?”

“No!” Ciel slaps away his hand, turning away his head, cheeks pink all of the sudden. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t let me.” 

“I just– I... I didn’t mean to...”

Sebastian gently pries his hands away from the blanket, pulling it aside.

His young master glances up at him, then shamefully lowers his eyes to his lap, where a large wet stain is visible on his nightshirt and mattress. Ah. Just like he thought. Oh dear.

The corners of his lips twist into a smirk and he does his best to not laugh at the boy’s distress.

“My, my... That must have been quite an awful dream indeed.”

Ciel squirms a bit, clearly uncomfortable, giving him an unconvincing glare. “Shut up.” 

“Forgive me.” Sebastian no longer manages to hide his smirk. Oh, how he still tries to keep up his posture, despite wetting the bed at ten years age. This boy certainly is unlike any human he met before. 

“Hm. Would you like me to get you a nappy?”

Ciel’s glare is deathly and Sebastian almost chuckles. He doesn’t dare to though.

“Excuse me. But I must say I do find this surprising.”

“I don’t care how you find it! Don’t you dare laugh at me!” He throws his pillow at him, Sebastian easily catches it before it hits his face, tucking it under his arm. 

“You still need this, my lord.” 

Ciel scoffs, crossing his arms. Now he really does look like a stubborn child. Sebastian places the pillow back on his bed, offering him his hand. 

“Let’s get you changed then.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a little child!”, Ciel hisses at him, but takes his hand nonetheless, slowly sliding off the bed. 

“But you are a child.” Sebastian gestures for the bathroom door, silently smiling to himself. He knows how much his little master despises being treated like a child, but he can’t help teasing. 

Ciel glares at him, promptly letting go of his hand and strutting ahead into the bathroom. Sebastian obediently follows after. 

“Get me out of this.”

He bows his head, kneeling down in front of the boy. He is the youngest contractor he ever had, so he never had to deal with a situation such as this. Well, there is a first time for everything. 

He undoes the buttons of Ciel’s dirty nightshirt, taking it off. He puts it in the washing bin, reaching for a wet cloth. 

“Do you want me to clean you up?”

Ciel only waves his hand, he takes that as a yes. Careful to not apply to much pressure on his painfully slow healing bruises, he starts cleaning him, only to be immediately pushed away by his master again. 

“S-Stop. I’ll do it.”

He is blushing again, but there is something else flickering in his gaze as well. Sebastian frowns, handing him the cloth. 

While the young master washes himself, Sebastian goes to fetch a clean shirt and change the bedsheets. It’s all done in a matter of seconds and when he returns to the bathroom, he finds Ciel cowering on the ground, blankly staring at the cloth in his hands. 

“Young master?” Sebastian carefully steps closer, folding the nightshirt over his arms. “Is everything alright?” 

He doesn’t respond, just lowers his head, grip loosening and dropping the fabric to the ground. Sebastian sighs. Tonight really is hard for both of them. 

“You should get up from the floor, you don’t want to catch a cold...”

He approaches him, briefly vacillating if he should reach out for him again or if Ciel would swat away his hands. 

“Let’s get you back into bed, my lord”, he tries carefully, watching his face for a reaction.

It is like he is not even here. The earl seems to be far away with his thoughts. He supposes the nightmare must have triggered a memory in him, he had repressed before. 

Sebastian never had to deal with such a form of trauma before. Of course there had been contracts in the past, where humans called for him after undergoing oppression or humiliation and he had witnessed all kinds of cruelty in his long life. While he doesn’t know the details of Ciel’s experiences while being held captive, he knows what repulsive creatures humans can be and a child certainly doesn’t simply live through such an abuse without it leaving an imprint. He knows what it all meant, the place where he was imprisoned, the people and the ritual and even though Ciel determinately tries to hide his insecurity, it did leave a deep scar in the boy’s heart, that would take years, if not a lifetime to heal. 

As a demon, he doesn’t feel something like empathy, he does however feel disgust at the people who did this to his master and satisfaction as he remembers the merciless way they were slaughtered by him. 

Ciel possesses such a rare soul, it’s a pity it was ever defiled like this. 

“Master”, Sebastian tries again, a bit louder this time. Perhaps he needs a bit more forcefulness. 

“Children like you are incredibly prone to illnesses, so please get up from the floor and into your bed so I can dress you.”

Ciel doesn’t give any response whatsoever, despite lifting his head and meeting his gaze. The look in his eyes isn’t one of fear or shame anymore, it is almost apathetic. 

Sebastian struggles to know what to do. Perhaps if his young master wouldn’t be so stubbornly proud, he could have looked into _this_ instead of how to prepare the ideal tea.

He doubts taking him into his arms and carrying him back to bed would be to Ciel’s liking but it is the quickest option and Ciel’s health isn’t the best either. He can’t have him get sick and die of pneumonia or something equally dangerous for children. “Excuse me, my lord.” 

Ciel’s gaze shoots up again, as he scoops him up in his arms, carrying him over into the bedroom, sitting him down on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t say anything, but keeps his head lowered. 

Sebastian helps him into the fresh shirt, orderly buttoning it up, sighing deeply.

“Humans are such pitiable creatures, young master. You pretend to be so strong. But on the inside all of the pieces you so carefully glued together keep falling apart. Your little heart can only take so much, hm?”

He pats the boy’s chest once, where he can feel it beating steadily. It won’t be difficult to protect him from outer dangers, but protecting someone from themselves is quite the task. 

Sebastian blinks as suddenly something warm and wet drips onto his fingers, soaking through his gloves. He gazes up, surprised. Ciel had closed his eyes, silent tears stream down his cheeks, he presses his lips together as if he is determined to not let any pitiful sounds out. 

Oh. 

“Young master, I—“

Ciel lets out a quiet whimper, his hands reaching up to cover his face. It only takes him two more breaths to break out in sobs. 

The last time Sebastian had seen him cry was in front of his parents graves the day they came back from the hospital. That was about a month ago.

Despite the boy’s unusual behaviour, he hadn’t expected him to start crying tonight. 

“Did I offend you? I apologize but I couldn’t leave you–“

“Are they...“, Ciel begins, his voice shaky and barely audible but Sebastian’s ears pick it up nonetheless. He scoots a bit closer, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of the earls face. 

“Are they ever... g–going to stop...?”

Sebastian frowns, reaching into the inside of his tailcoat to pull out a silky handkerchief. The nightmares, he means? Well... What a difficult question. Demons don’t dream, at least he can’t remember the last time he dreamt of anything. 

Ciel sniffs and draws in a shallow breath, lips trembling. “I thought— I thought escaping from there and b–burning it would make me forget, too...” 

How foolish he is. But Sebastian keeps his lips sealed for now. Ciel inelegantly wipes his nose with the back of his hand and Sebastian hurriedly holds out the handkerchief. He takes it, but only crushes it in his hand. 

“I know they’re dead. I–I know it’s over. But every night...” Ciel trails off, a pitiful sob escaping his lips, the tears dripping into his lap. Sebastian never consoled a child – or anyone – before, so he keeps his distance for now; Ciel seems to be quite sensitive tonight. 

Sebastian eyes the boy thoughtfully, he’s so young compared to himself, so fragile and easy to hurt. Humans tend to be so full of useless emotions that make them awfully weak and yet they have no fear of showing them.

And that is exactly why he finds them so terribly interesting. 

He carefully takes the handkerchief out of Ciel’s hand, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. The boy flinches and Sebastian immediately pulls back. 

“My lord... You have been through a lot for your age. It is only natural that both your mind and body need time to process these memories. The dreams will stop once these wounds have healed. Sometimes, all it needs is time.”

Ciel is chewing on his bottom lip, eyes halfway closed as the tears keep coming. 

“Perhaps... it would help to tell me about your dreams?”

The young boy instantly shakes his head, eyes wide in panic. No. He hadn’t expected any other answer. Not yet anyway. He doubts the boy fully trusts him yet. Ciel draws in a shaky breath, feverishly wiping tears from his eyes. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Wouldn’t I? While I might not be human, I have lived long enough to know who you are and what you are capable of. I have seen things, my lord, worse than any of the nightmares that haunt you–“

“And?” Ciel’s voice suddenly rises in volume and anger found its way into it. “You’re a demon. You _enjoy_ seeing humans suffer, don’t you? You think it’s amusing how desperate they get and how they’d give you anything in trade for their soul.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to contradict, tell him, yes, there certainly are demons like that, but he isn’t one of them, but Ciel continues.

“You– You don't know what I’m dreaming of and what keeps torturing me every single night, because you don’t _feel_ , Sebastian. No, you wouldn’t understand.” 

Ciel pulls up his knees, tightly wrapping his arms around them. Sebastian clenches his teeth. He doesn’t even give him a chance, does he? 

“My lord... As your butler your well-being is my number one priority. That includes your psyche. It would be beneficial if you would get well again as soon as possible, so please trust me when I say not talking to anyone about those nightmares will only make it worse.”

He doesn’t know if Ciel believes him or if maybe he is only driving a wedge between them. Sometimes he can’t read him at all.

“Will it...?”, Ciel whispers, resting his chin on his knees, eyes red and puffy from the crying. 

“Yes. Would you like me to let a doctor come tomorrow?” Perhaps he’d open up to someone who isn’t the demon that saved him from that hell, even though he seriously doubts that. Ciel promptly shakes his head again. 

“I only trust you.” He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Then, a weak: “Fine...”

Sebastian smiles softly, waiting patiently until the boy wins his struggle with himself and straightens up a bit.

“Every night I... I dream of being back there. I see the bars of the cage again and– and they are coming to hurt me...”

Ciel keeps his eyes cast to the floor, shivering, his fingers clench into the sleeves of his nightshirt. Sebastian nods, he expected him to say something like this. 

“And... it hurts, it hurts like it hurt back then and... there’s blood everywhere. And I’m screaming for help but no one answers...” He buries his hands in his hair, leaning his forehead against his knees, sniffing silently.

Sebastian gets up, taking a seat next to him on the bed after contemplating for a second if it would be appropriate for a butler. He figures it doesn’t matter much in this moment. Ciel doesn’t mind, or if he does he doesn’t let it show. 

“Sometimes I dream about them coming here, too... Or I see m-my parents or Sebastian or—“ His words are interrupted by another sob and he curls even tighter together. “Or... o-or my brother...”

“I see.” Sebastian strokes over the duvet, thoughtfully. Of course they make an appearance too. He remembers it all too well. The soul that had been his fare to cross over into this world. The young master’s twin. Since they left that place he hadn’t ever mentioned him again, until now. 

“What differentiated the last dream from the others?”, he asks, calmly, very slowly reaching out his hand to touch his shoulder. Perhaps by pretending he actually knows what he is talking about, he can calm the boy a bit and win his trust.

Ciel doesn’t flinch when he touches him, he even leans a bit into the touch. Sebastian counts that as a success. 

“Wha– different...?” Ciel regards his hands in his lap, the ring on his finger shimmering in the moonlight. Sebastian wonders if the sight makes him feel better or worse. If maybe it just reminds him of how he held the very same ring in his palm, slick with blood. 

“I assume it was worse tonight?” He never wet the bed before after all. Ciel nods. 

“Very much.”

Sebastian raises his brows somewhat impatiently. It’s like pulling teeth with him. “In what way?”

Ciel shifts around nervously, twisting his ring. Sebastian watches him. There is something dark flickering in his eyes again, talking about this clearly isn’t easy for him. 

“Well... they... It was like... the first time they took u– me out of that cage. They... I don’t know, they held me down and t-touched me and i–it was so painful and it was like I relived it all—“

He cuts off, burying his face in his hands, the tears are flowing again. Sebastian nods slowly. He understands. It isn’t something he experienced himself but he had seen enough in his life to understand how much humans suffered after such experiences. As a demon he couldn’t completely comprehend the atrocity behind it, on the contrary, creatures like him are much more resistant to pain and quite drawn to pleasure and lechery. Well, some of his kind are. Personally, he had gotten quite bored after some centuries. There were only so many different kinds of humans and other demons mostly involved in tasteless rendezvous which he found no pleasure in whatsoever. 

“I n-never dreamed of _that_ before... it’s like I was there again...”, Ciel sobs, arms clutching around his legs, Sebastian continuously rubs his back. What else is there to say? The culprits are dead, they can’t hurt him anymore, he knows that much but it doesn’t stop the dreams. If he only knew how to help him... Or else they’d be sitting here like this all night.

“Please, try to calm down, my lord. No one can hurt you anymore. As long as I am at your side, you are safe from any harm.” 

Ciel’s voice is quiet again, almost reluctant but he can clearly hear the urgency in it. 

“B-But you wouldn’t ever... You never... Would you?” 

Sebastian leans foward a bit, watching his tear-streaked face, the desperate question burning in his eyes. Is that what’s been bothering him? He shakes his head before thinking about it. 

“No. Never. I promise.” 

“You can’t lie to me...”, Ciel whispers and Sebastian once again shakes his head.

“I am not.” 

The boy nods, slowly loosening his grip, lowering his hands in his lap again. His shoulders relax and the fear in his eyes subsides like waves on a lake, becoming calm again.

“Good. I believe you.” 

Sebastian gives him a soft smile. However evil demons can be, he had his dignity. There are things that go against his aesthetic and he would never scoop down to the level of one of those vile humans.

“Still...” Ciel breathes in, wiping away his tears with his sleeve, Sebastian hands him the handkerchief again. This time he even uses it. 

“I... want to move past this. I don’t want to wake up screaming every night. I don’t want to– to flinch every time someone touches me. So...” He looks up at him, his eyes pleading.

“Help me with that Sebastian, will you?”

Sebastian blinks. How does he imagine that to work? He supposes there are ways to control the boy’s conscience while he is asleep but that probably isn’t what Ciel means and he hasn’t done that in decades. 

The young earl seems to notice his helpless expression, he shifts closer, sniffing. “I have to get used to being around people again. To... To being touched again. In... a normal way.”

Sebastian slowly nods. That he can do. 

“That means”, Ciel continues, folding his hands in his lap, fingers brushing over his ring, “you’ll bathe me and dress me and you touch me whenever it’s necessary. Don’t... hold back.”

“Are you certain about that, my lord?”, he asks, remembering all to well how reluctant Ciel had been to let him bathe him in the last weeks, let alone how he reacted to the briefest of touches.

“Yes... That's an order.” 

If he says so. Sebastian would do his best. He bows his head, his hand still resting on the boy’s back. 

“As you wish. About the nightmares however... I’m afraid my hands are tied. That is, except you want me to meddle with your mind.” 

Ciel frowns but shakes his head. “I’ve had enough of that.” 

“I could offer to sing you a lullaby then”, he suggests half heartedly, cracking a smile. To his surprise Ciel returns it weakly. 

“You can sing?”

“Of course. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t?” 

The boy scoffs, shifting back in the bed. “No, thank you. I can do without that. I’ll think of something.”

Sebastian chuckles, pulling the blanket over him. “Very well. Is there anything else I can do for you then?”

Ciel softly nods. “Stay. Until I have fallen asleep again.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian watches him turn to the side and snuggle into his pillow. He looks tired. No wonder, it’s the middle of the night after all. 

“Shall I blow out the candles?”

“No, leave them on, please...” 

“Sure.” Sebastian remains sitting on his bed, folding his hands in his lap. He hadn’t told him to get up and he explicitly told him to stay, furthermore seek physical contact if necessary, something he finds quite bold in regards to his past experiences and young age.

Ciel shuts his eyes, sliding further under his blanket, hand remaining on top. Sebastian hesitates. Does he want him to...? Well, there is only one way to find out. He reaches over to him, brushing his gloved fingers over the back of his small hand. He doesn’t flinch and Sebastian carefully closes his hands around his. He wouldn’t exactly call this necessary but perhaps it would help. He watches the boy’s face in the candlelight, slowly melting into a peaceful expression, his breathing evens and he sinks back into a hopefully calmer sleep. That was quite fast.

Sebastian holds his hand, for the first time tonight pausing to sort out his feelings. Someone needing to be consoled certainly never happened before and he’d say he did a pretty poor job at it, something he could definitely improve should such a situation occur again. He had to look into it, perhaps read some books to be better prepared the next time. As his butler.

There is however another feeling as he regards the boy asleep next to him. He is overcome by something he’d categorise as... pity? The young earl went through too many (what humans would call) horrible things for his age, only to be haunted by even worse nightmares, while the only comfort he could hope for comes from a demon who’d eventually devour his soul. How ironic. 

What a pitiable, little boy he is. Time would heal his wounds, at least the physical ones. He would get stronger and forget the pain he went through, coming out even more resolute. He would carry out his revenge, whatever it would take. And Sebastian, as his butler would stay at his side, closely. Until the end. He can’t wait until the moment had come where the people behind the kidnapping and murder of his family were brought to justice. And that soul, that rare, delicious soul would finally be his.

At least, that is the plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^ - ^  
> Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> [Krissy’s Tumblr](https://dangerous-to-dreamm.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [YourDearOldFriend's Tumblr](https://yourdearoldfriend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
